Clash Royale
This game mode is based on the Clash Royale game and the heist mode compiled and this is the dark version of the heist game mode. In this mode, there is a king tower, and 4 brawlers (guards) must defend the king tower until the 3 mins 30 secs runs out to win, and the 4 attacking brawler must destroy the king tower before the times up to win. The defending 4 will spawn near the kings tower (2 central front and 2 at side back) and the attacking 4 will spawn at the opposite side of the kings tower. The King tower shoots cannons at the attacking team when they are in range of the king tower and its controlled by a bot. The maps in the game mode can be open field or tight field or both, with and without walls but i donno lol. The timer is 3:30 instead of 2:30 is because the map is bigger and more brawler brawling and king health is more than the safe. After the heist 2.0 was added to the game (supercell wtf you removed 1.0 heist) where there are two safes and each team tries to destroy the opponents safe and more damage dealt when times up wins, clash royale 2.0 is about two king tower and both team players would attempt to do more damage or destroy the enemy king tower's wins, the time and player settings are the same of 3:30 and 4 players. King tower statics Note that these stats aren't confirmed! *Hitpoints: 12,000 *Cannon damage: 200 (quite painful when hit!) *Cannon fly speed: donno; same as CR game *Cannon hitbox radius: 0.5 tiles *Cannon fire rate: 1 seconds *King tower size: 3 x 3 *Range: 10 tiles Useful Brawlers Piper, Ricochet and Brock (offense): Their attack outranges the king tower and does lots of damage from range. Jessie and Bo (defense): Jessies turret will also help to defend the kings tower and Bo's mine will explode enemies who tries to advance when he/she steps on his mines. Tips *The king tower is not protected by walls, so the defending team should block the attacking team projectiles that travels to the king tower (assuming its a completely open map like clash royale arena). Trivia *Not sure if the king tower should be also controlled by real player, but the problem is that it will yield odd number of brawlers. **It will become the total of 10 players in clash royale 2.0 which yields even number of players which removed the odd number problem (oh do you think odd number (pvp not pv bots) is a problem?). *When the kings tower is defended for 3 and a half minutes the king will laugh (after the win/lose sound), and when the king tower is destroyed before the 3 and a half minute the king will show angry face (after the win/lose sound), then proceed to the results screen. This makes the post-match phase lasts for slightly longer. **He has 3 different laugh sound effects and 4 different angry sound effects, that is same and same amount of sounds in clash royale. *There are no princess towers to guard the king tower because the king is on a land voyage specifically on the desert... **Could this means that the king tower is actually mobile? �� Category:Events Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Serious Conceptions Category:Dark Events Category:Ranked Events